Benutzer:Darth Redux
Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite, ! Heute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. ) |Beruf=Sith-Schüler (Schüler am ) |Hobbys= *Star Wars *Computer & Console *Film & Fernsehen |Zugehörigkeit=*Neuer Sith-Orden *Neues Galaktisches Imperium |Thema= *Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg *Jedi-Orden *Sith |Episode=Die Rache der Sith |Figur= *Galen Marek *Darth Krayt *Darth Caedus |Gefährt= *R2-D2 *''Todesstern'' |Waffe= *zwei rote Lichtschwerter, Marke Eigenbau |Babel= }} __TOC__ Die Person hinter Darth Redux So , hallo erstmal. Ich bin Darth Redux, auch bekannt als Nils. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin Schüler am Gymnasium Dionysianum in der schönen Stadt Rheine, an der Ems. Rheine ist eine Stadt mit ca. 75-tausend Einwohnern und liegt zwischen Münster und Osnabrück im Münsterland, NRW. Zur Zeit besuche ich die Jahrgansstufe elf, mit dem künftigen Ziel in drei Jahren mein Abitur zu machen. Ich bin zwar faul aber auch ziemlich ehrgeizig. In meiner Klasse sorge ich oft für gute Stimmung im Unterricht, indem ich den Klassenclown spiele, was sehr viel Spaß macht. Die meisten Lehrer mögen mich aber trotzdem, da ich immer freundlich und respektvoll mit ihnen umgehe. Ansonsten bin ich ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher; Ich habe eine coole Clique mit der ich unter der Woche oft Unternehmungen mache wie zum Beispiel Fußball spielen oder ins Fittnessstudio zu gehen. Am Wochenende dann lassen meistens auf gut deutsch richtig die Sau raus und drinken auch mal ganz gerne einen. Einen anderen goßen Teil meiner Freizeit verbringe ich wie die meißten Jugendlichen in meinem Alter vor dem PC oder dem Fernseher. Meine Lieblingsserien sind unter anderem OC California und Gute Zeiten Schlecht Zeiten. Auf der anderen Seite stehe ich auch total auf Filme, weshalb ich auch oft das Kino besuche oder mir Filme ausleihe beziehungsweise im Fernsehn anschaue. Im Bereich der Computerspiele reizen mich besonders Taktikshooter, Rollen- und Strategiespiele. Meine Lieblingsspiele sind unter anderem Warcraft III, Stalker-Shadow of Chernobyl und Star Wars Knights of the old Republic. Um meine Geschick mit anderen Spieler zu messen betreibe ich seit ca. 2 Jahren intensiv das Online spielen und Lanpartys die ich in meiner Schule zusammen mit unserem Hausmeister organisiere und dazu meine Freunde einlade. Oft sitze ich auch vor dem PC und durchforste das Internet nach Neuigkeiten und neuer Software. Wenn ihr mehr über mich wissen wollt, dann besucht meinen . Star Wars und ich Wie ich zum Star Wars Fan wurde Ich denke es muss so etwa vor zwölf Jahren gewesen sein. Ich war ein kleines Kindergartenkind im zarten alter von vier. Im Kindergarten hatte ich einen Kumpel bei dem ich oft die Wochenenden verbracht habe und dessen Vater ein Fan der Star Wars Trilogie war, der so ziemlich die ganze Familie in den Star Wars Bann gezogen. Also sahen mein Kindergartenkumpel und ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dort übernachtete, einen Star Wars Film. Von der ersten Minute an war ich vollkommen gefesselt von den alten George Lukas Filmen. Da ich damals noch nicht lesen konnte und es Episode I-III noch nicht gab, waren die drei alten Filme das einzige relevante Fanmaterial für mich. Also schaute ich die Filme wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder... Als dann DVD erfunden wurde kaufte ich mir natürlich direkt die Trilogie in einer geschmeidigen Box. Als dann die frohe Botschaft verbreitet wurde George Lukas wolle eine Vorgeschichte der alten Filme drehen, war ich total aus dem Häuschen. Ich fieberte den Erscheinungen der drei neuen Filme schon Monate zuvor entgegen und schaute auch diese Filme bis zur Vergasung. Dabei war wohl der Höhepunkt meiner Star Wars Fankarriere die Realisierung von Die Rache der Sith. Noch immer ist Die Rache der Sith mein absoluter Lieblingsfilm und ich könnte ihn mir, genau wie die anderen Filme jeden Tag ansehen. Als ich ihn zum ersten mal im Kino gesehen hatte, war ich etwas trauig, weil ich dachte, nun sei alles vorbei. Doch dann entdeckte ich das erweiterte Star Wars Universum, mit all seinen Comics, Romanen, Games und Sachbüchern und ich war wieder glücklich. Mein Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht Besonders fazinierent fand ich seit dem ersten Star Wars Film den ich sah die dunkle Seite der Macht und vor allem ihre Anhänger Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatin. Mit dem Erscheinen der neuen Filme und der Entdeckung des erweiterten Universums änderte sich daran nichts, die Sith blieben für mich das spannenste Star Wars Thema. Besonders cool finde ich Darth Bane, Revan, Galen Marek, den geheimen Schüler Darth Vaders und die Sith des neuen Sith Ordens. Interessenschwerpunkte *Jedi-Orden *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Sith-Orden Meine Star Wars Besitztümer DVDs *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Special Edition (Episoden IV – VI) *Clone Wars Vol. I + II *The Clone Wars CDs *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Videospiele *LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel *LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie *Battlefront *Battlefront II *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords *The Force Unleashed Sachbücher *The Making of Episode I *Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Die Rache der Sith - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Romane *Planet der Verräter *Jedi Quest – Der trügerische Frieden *X-Wing – Die Gespensterstaffel Meine Jedipedia Statistik To-Do *Rebellen Allianz (Streitkräfte) *Coruscant (Bodenpersonal und Jetset) *Darth Mauls (Lichtschwert) *Wookiees (Waffen) *Kallidahin